


My Life With You Means Everything

by KindaSkimpy, ShamelesslyBrie



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Kurt, M/M, Mpreg, Puck has a Big Dick, Puck has a potty mouth, Swearing, Top Puck, Very Light Graphic Gay Sex, commitment issues, commitment-phobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindaSkimpy/pseuds/KindaSkimpy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelesslyBrie/pseuds/ShamelesslyBrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is in love with his boss, Puck, but Puck is a total player, and not to mention a huge commitment-phobe. Will Puck's commitment issues get in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As suggested by the author Tag this story was co-written with my good friend KindaSkimpy, without him this story would never have been completed. Though there is a tag for graphic sex there really isn't any sex in it per say, just A LOT of graphic talk of Puck's dick haha. Also any and all grammatical errors are mine, please feel free to point them out!
> 
> Enjoy my pretties!

  
“Tik tok on the clock but the party don't stop–”  
  
Kurt was quietly singing along to the song playing on the radio, waiting at Starbucks to grab Puck's and his regular morning coffees. He smiled as he thought of how cute Puck looks in the morning when he just wakes up, all groggy and disoriented, as he all but guzzled his coffee down. A throat cleared in front of him and broke him out of his “bored-while-waiting-in-line” induced daydream. The girl behind the cash was looking at him expectantly.  
  
“You are planning on ordering, right Kurt?” The girl asked, amusement lacing her voice.  
  
Kurt couldn't help but think how sad it was that he had come to this store so often that everyone knew his name now. He blushed at being caught not paying attention and laughed in spite of himself. “Sorry about that. I just... really like this song.” he said lamely. He shook his head and kept going, “Anyways, I'm going to get–”  
  
“A quad Grande Americano and a Grande half-sweet vanilla, non-fat, extra foam latte?” The girl at the cash finished for him.  
  
Kurt blinked a few times before responding, “Um... yes. How did you... You know what–never mind, I already know the answer.” Yeah, he _really_ came to this Starbucks _way_ too often if they didn't even need to ask him what his order was anymore. He chuckled at himself again as he dug through his bag to retrieve his wallet.  
  
He smiled his thanks at the barista as he took the coffees from him and placed a lid on each drink. A song by Rihanna was now playing on the radio and he began to sing along softly as he made his way to the exit.  
  
“Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world...”  
  
He was just starting to push the door open when he happened to see two teenage guys, one blonde and one brunette and both obviously gay, huddled together at a table and giggling over a _People_ magazine. It wasn't the teens themselves that had grabbed his attention; it was the magazine that they were reading. On the cover was a picture of Puck's car, the driver’s side window was smashed in and there scratch marks all over the hood and the sides of the car. Beside the car was a picture of Puck donning his signature smirk and beside him was a picture of Lance Bass with his face twisted into an angry, snarling, expression. The headline–in big bold letters–read:  
  
**Notorious Hollywood Playboy Says, “Bye, Bye, Bye” To Latest Fling**  
  
Kurt could hear the blonde start to speak so he inched closer to hear what he was saying. ”Puck's _so_ hot. I still can't believe he's actually bisexual! I don't care that he'd drop me faster than last season's jeans once he got bored with me, I'd so let him fuck me as often as he wanted if the chance ever came about.”  
  
Kurt felt a wave of anger and annoyance wash over him and he strode toward the table where the two giggling teens sat. “Excuse me, are you done with this?” They turned their heads toward him and were about to respond when he reached over and plucked the magazine out of their hands. They both stared at him with a scandalized expression.  
  
“Um, we were still–”  
  
Kurt cut the blonde off. “'’kay, thanks! Oh, and by the way, Puck would _never_ in a million years stick his cock in _any_ hole you offered him. He prefers to _not_ get herpes when he's finished having sex with someone!” With a huff, he turned around and stormed out of the store, leaving the two gay boys with their mouths gaping open as they watched him walk away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Kurt entered Puck's condo he found the pop star just where he thought he would: lying in bed. Being the ever so awesome personal assistant that Kurt is, he woke Puck up so that he could start the day – by throwing a glass of freezing cold water onto Puck's sheet-covered crotch.  
  
Puck woke with a surprised yelp and rolled off the bed and onto the floor. He leapt to his feet, clad only in boxers, which were now soaking wet, and began jumping and dancing around the room . “Cold! Cold, cold, cold!”  
  
Discretely, Kurt drank in the sight of Puck's muscular body, blushing lightly when he caught a glimpse of Puck's large cock outlined perfectly by the flimsy, soaking wet material of his boxers. He thought of the magazine that was sitting on Puck's kitchen table and felt his anger return to him. He cleared his throat, “Now that you're awake–”  
  
“Shit, Kurt, that's fucking cold! Do you want my dick to freeze and fall off or something? Geez, what the hell did I do to deserve _that_?” Puck interrupted, standing in one spot now and holding the wet material away from his crotch.  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, “When and how did you break up with Lance?”  
  
Puck paused before responding, “You saw _People_ I'm assuming?” Kurt sighed and gave Puck a look. Puck licked his lips, “I'll take that as a yes?”  
  
Kurt shook his head, turned around and walked out of the room, calling over his shoulder, “Your coffee is on the kitchen table!”  
  
Puck nodded to himself, muttering under his breath, “Definitely saw the article. Possibly pissed.”  
  
After throwing on a dry pair of boxers he cautiously walked out of his bedroom and crossed the living room to join Kurt in the kitchen. He sat at the table and grabbed his coffee. Kurt was standing at the counter with his back facing him. Before taking a sip, Puck asked, “Is this an ameri-cino or whatever, or just regular coffee?”  
  
“It's a quad Grande Americano,” Kurt replied politely.  
  
“Sweet. Thanks! I love these things!” Puck raised the cup to his lips.  
  
_I know; you love the way it gives you a stronger caffeine jolt than regular coffee does_. Kurt thought before finally turning around. Puck was chugging back the hot drink just like he always did. Kurt grabbed the magazine off the counter, along with his organizer, and walked over to the table. He put both of them down in front of Puck, “You have an appointment at _Mike's Garage_ tomorrow at three. He said because you've become such a frequent customer he's willing to fix all the damages for only eight hundred dollars.”  
  
Puck chuckled as he looked over the cover of the magazine, “Well, that's nice of him. I'm probably giving him seventy-five percent of his business.”  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes again and gestured at the magazine, “Yeah and you probably wouldn't have to give him any business at all if you stopped getting yourself into these situations! These people have feelings, Puck! You can't make them think you have every intention of dating them seriously when you don't. If you made it clear right from the start that you just wanted sex, they wouldn't fall in love with you and then go into an angry rage when you get bored with them.”  
  
Puck rubbed a hand over his buzzed head, “So... You are mad?”  
  
Kurt huffed and rested his hands on his hips, “Yes, I'm mad!! I mean,” he crossed his arms over his chest again, “No... Whatever. Look. it's just–you go and do stuff like this and don't tell me about it first! You don't even tell me _at all_. I have to find out through teenagers giggling over that sexy smirk thing you do and now I have to scramble around to smooth things over and get your car fixed before the VMA's next week!”  
  
Puck really hated it when Kurt was mad at him; he wasn't quite sure why, all he knew was that if Kurt was mad he'd do almost anything to make him happy again. So when Kurt called his smirk sexy he just couldn't help himself, he stood from the table and smirked at his assistant. Another thing he wasn't really sure about: he really liked the idea of Kurt thinking he was sexy.  
  
“Oh, stop smirking at me! I did not just call you sexy! Besides I'm still... _not_ mad at you,” Kurt turned away to walk into the living room.  
  
Although he didn't like that Kurt was mad, he really didn't get why he was angry in the first place. It wasn't like Puck had dumped _him_. He followedu Kurt into the living room. "Oh, please. Your life sucks so hard! You have to listen to teenage girls and call an auto repair shop!"   
  
Kurt whirled around, "Oh yeah, because that was the point I was trying to make, Noah! And for your information, they were teenage guys–not girls.”   
  
Puck couldn't help it, he smirked again, “They were guys, huh?”  
  
Kurt threw his hands in the air. “Ugh. I swear, sometimes you can be such an–"   
  
Puck raised an eyebrow in challenge, "Such a what? I'm such a what, Kurt?"  
  
Kurt bit his tongue. He had to remember that Puck was still his boss and that calling him an arrogant ass was definitely not okay. He took a breath and schooled his features into a neutral expression, his voice quiet as he spoke, “Nothing. I'm sorry I yelled at you.”  
  
He was Puck's personal assistant – _maybe_ his friend – but nothing more and he had to remember that. He had no right to get angry over who Puck slept with or how he treated them when he was “done” with them, even if it broke his heart every time to witness Puck's commitment-phobia. Puck was a super famous, super sexy, super rich rock star who could-and did–sleep with anyone he wanted, and had made it very clear that he would never want to settle down.   
  
And Kurt was _only_ Puck's assistant.   
  
Puck was taken aback by Kurt's sudden change in mood, and he furrowed his brow in confusion, “That's–that's okay...”  
  
Kurt nodded and then walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the organizer and re-joined Puck in the living room, “Okay, this is what's on the agenda for today.”  
  
It wasn't like the brunette to back down and apologize like that. He was an ass, he knew that, and sometimes he needed to be told he was, so he could keep his feet on the ground and not ruin his career by acting like an ass to the wrong person. He liked that Kurt wasn't afraid to tell him when he was doing that. He was about to say just that when he noticed Kurt had gone and retrieved his organizer and was now listing off all of Puck's appointments and things he had to do today.   
  
Kurt was back in business mode. His assistant had made the switch so fast it made Puck's head spin. _What just happened? Wasn't Kurt mad at him? Why had he just let it go?_ That wasn't how it worked. Kurt was supposed to call him an asshole and Puck was supposed to duck his head sheepishly and apologize, and then Puck was supposed to hug Kurt and make it all better.   
  
“Puck? Did you hear me? I said you have that underwear shoot for _Calvin Klein_ at two o' clock so you need to go to the gym now if you're planning on getting a work out in beforehand.”  
  
Puck took a step towards Kurt, “I'm sorry.”  
  
Kurt blinked, caught off guard, "Excuse me?"  
  
Puck took another step forward, looking directly at Kurt. "I said I'm sorry. You were upset and I was acting like an ass."  
  
Kurt shrugged his shoulders, his eyebrows mimicking the action, "No, you were right. All I have to do is make a call and listen to some kids talk. It’s not really a hardship. What you do with your personal life isn't really your neurotic personal assistant’s concern, right?"   
  
Puck sighed. He still didn't really understand why Kurt was upset, but he knew that he had made it worse. He took one more step closer and this time reached out to pull the brunette into a hug "Kurt, I didn't–"  
  
Kurt moved out of Puck's reach, interrupting him, "Puck, really, it's fine. I'm the one that's sorry for getting out of line. Seriously, though, do you want to get in a work out before the shoot or not? 'Cause if you do you need to go do it now."  
  
Puck blinked. Kurt had called him Puck. Kurt hadn't called him that since... he couldn't actually remember the last time Kurt had called him by his stage name. He had also changed the subject back to work. Puck sighed, giving up, and ran his hand over his buzzed hair again, “Yeah, I'm gonna hit the gym beforehand. When do I need to be back?”  
  
As Kurt continued to talk about Puck's schedule Puck wracked his brain to try and figure out where he went wrong. Kurt hadn't just called him Puck. He hadn't let Puck hug him either, he had pulled away . This was the first time Puck hadn't been able to fix things when Kurt was upset, and he didn't like it.   
  
He didn't like it at all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Puck sighed and flopped down onto the couch in the green room–the VMAs had just ended–resting his head in his hands, his legs spread wide. Kurt had been acting strangely distant with him all week. Since their sort-of fight and right up until the awards that night. Every time Puck had tried to make it up to his assistant it went by unnoticed. It felt like a wall had been put up between them and he had no clue how to break it down. Then tonight... he exhaled loudly into his hands, he still couldn't believe he lost _Best Video of the Year_ to Timberlake. Losing to Timberlake was the shit-icing on his shit-cake week, and Puck just wanted to go back to his hotel room and mope. He wasn't really in the mood to go to any of the after-parties; he had lost so he didn't really have anything to celebrate. Although if he went, he could drink himself stupid and then find a hot piece of ass to take his frustration out on.  
  
His dick twitched at the thought.  
  
He reclined back against the couch and palmed his rapidly swelling cock through his pants, thinking of sinking his thick shaft into a hot, willing ass. “Fuck, that'd be so good right now,” Puck said out loud into the empty room. Yeah, that's definitely what he was going to do. He heard the door begin to open and he looked over to see who was coming in, still rubbing himself through his pants unabashedly.   
  
“Puck, are you–? Oh good, you're in here.” Kurt said as he took in Puck's form reclining on the couch. It was through sheer force of will and lots of practice, that Kurt had been able to appear unfazed by Puck's actions. The male pop star was always palming and rubbing and adjusting himself and Kurt had quickly learned how to act natural and like he didn't care even though he was really freaking the fuck out and squealing in delight like a love-sick teenager.  
  
Puck gave a small half-smile, “Yeah... just needed to get away from all the craziness out there.” His smile faded a bit when Kurt made no move to come closer and stayed planted by the door across the room. He had to make this better somehow. Kurt had been mad at him for long enough and he couldn't take it anymore. He patted the spot on the couch next to him, “C'mere.”  
  
Kurt watched him for a second before finally crossing the room and sitting beside him, “Are you okay? I'm sorry you didn't win.”  
  
Puck sighed, “Yeah, me too. There's always next year though, right?” He paused for a moment, “Listen, about last week... I really am sorry–”  
  
Kurt sighed, “Puck, I already told you that you didn't need to apologize.”   
  
Kurt made to get off the couch so Puck reached out and grabbed onto his arm to stop him, “Clearly I do, though, because you've been weird with me all week.”  
  
Kurt flinched out of Puck's grasp and crossed his arms over his chest self-consciously, “What are you talking about? No I haven't.”  
  
“That! Right there! Don't tell me that's not you being weird. You've been doing that to me all week and I just... _fuck,_ I'm sorry okay?” He softened his voice, “I'm sorry. Just... _Please_ stop acting like you hate me.”  
  
Kurt let out a breath, “I–Okay. I didn't mean to make you think I hated you or anything. I guess I was just... trying to act more like an assistant and less like a friend.”  
  
Puck reached out for Kurt, and this time the smaller man didn't flinch or pull away, letting Puck pull him into a hug instead. Puck breathed in as he wrapped his arms around his assistant and hugged him tightly. “Well, stop it, because you're more than just my assistant to me. You know that. Why else would I let you throw freezing cold water onto my crotch?”  
  
“Yeah, I guess,” Kurt muttered into Puck's shoulder. This was when being in love with his boss was excruciating. Puck was being so sweet to him, thinking he was making things better. He had no clue that it was really making things worse. It was killing Kurt to hear such sweet things uttered to him, knowing that Puck didn't mean them the way Kurt secretly hoped he did. He'd rather have Puck as a friend than not at all, though, so he pushed his feelings to the side and hugged Puck back just as tightly, enjoying the feeling of being in Puck's arms.  
  
Puck loosened his hold a bit and angled his head down so he could look at Kurt's face, “So are we okay now? Can I come out of the doghouse?”  
  
Kurt laughed and nodded as he looked up at Puck, “Yeah, we're good. You can come out now, _Fido._ ”   
  
Puck grinned and barked at him playfully, “Ruff! Ruff, ruff!”   
  
Kurt laughed even harder and broke away from the hug, “Oh, whatever. Are you seriously okay though? You're not too mad about what happened tonight are you?”  
  
Puck shrugged, “Meh. Fuck Timberlake. We both know I'm way better than him. I don't need a stupid trophy to prove that. Speaking of tonight though, I think I'm gonna head over to the after-party they're having at Avalon!”  
  
Kurt knew Puck was more upset than he was letting on, and when he heard his boss mention the after party he was immediately on alert. When Puck was upset he drank until he was stupid-drunk and then he would do something even more stupid that would then get published in the tabloids, and after the whole angry Lance vs. Puck's Car fiasco, the last thing Puck needed was to do something that would most definitely end up in the tabloids again.   
  
“Awesome, I think I'll come with you. You know... to keep you company. That and... Well, I really don't have anything else to do.”   
  
"Oh, I know why you're coming. You know you're not going to stop me from drinking, right mother? Or from getting some tail?" Puck smirked and palmed his groin again.  
  
Kurt shook his head, “I wasn't going to try to stop you. What makes you so sure you'll even be able to find any _tail_ anyways?”  
  
Puck's smirk grew wider and he flexed, “Oh, please! Like anyone can resist this.”  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath as he stood up and walked to the door, “You have no idea how hard it is.”  
  
“What did you say? You were mumbling. I couldn't hear you.” Puck called out, still sitting on the couch.  
  
Kurt swallowed, glad that Puck couldn't see his face, “I said you're unbelievable.” He turned his head, “You coming? Or are you just going to sit there all night?”  
  
Puck waggled his eyebrows, “Oh baby, I'm _coming_ all right. Don't you worry.”   
  
Kurt made a face, “Okay, _not_ what I meant!”  
  
Puck chuckled and grabbed both their jackets off the coat rack before following Kurt out the door.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Puck took a sip of his vodka as he surveyed the crowd from his stool at the bar. Truth be told, everyone who'd approached him so far had annoyed him. He made the best of it though, drowning out the sound of their voices and their desperate needs for his attention by consuming countless tequila shots and then upgrading to Jager bombs. He smirked at no one in particular, thinking to himself just how cute and disapproving Kurt would look if he saw him now. Where was Kurt anyway?   
  
He chugged the rest of his drink and slammed the empty glass back on bar, deciding he was going to go look for him. Kurt had excused himself to the bathroom over fifteen minutes ago; surely he was done pissing by now. This party was getting lame really fast and Puck hadn't been able to find someone that sparked Puckzilla's interest yet, so he was giving up. He just wanted to find Kurt and go back to their hotel room so he could spend some quality time with his right hand; drinking always did make him horny.   
  
He stood up off the stool and began to search the bar for his assistant. He rounded the corner to where the staircase leading down to the washrooms was and froze when his eyes fell upon the hottest, perkiest, _roundest_ ass he had ever seen, which was saying a lot because Puck has seen a _lot_ of asses. All thoughts of finding Kurt flew from Puck's mind and he felt his pants grow tighter in the groin area as he stared at the ass in front of him and pictured all the dirty, delicious things he'd do to it.  
  
How had he missed this person and their _fucking perfect_ ass? He palmed his growing erection, getting hornier by the second, as he raked his eyes over the person's body. The person was male, which was even better because that meant Puck would be able to be rougher and really fuck the shit out of the guy's ass – girls weren't always a fan of rough sex and he was too worked up and pissed off about Timberlake for the slow sensual shit. The guy was slender, had nice, long, shapely legs that went with his ass exquisitely, was a brunette and was shorter than him, so Puck would easily be able to pick him up and throw him around a bit.   
  
Puck smirked. _Fuck this guy is perfect so far; if he's got the face to match he's mine._ He heard giggling and tore his eyes away from the guys ass to see where the sound was coming from. He spotted two blonde women who were watching him from across the bar. He smirked at them and made a show of adjusting himself before sending them a salute and turning his attention back to the hot ass he had just decided would be Puckzilla's home for the night.  
  
That's when Puck noticed that the guy wasn't alone, there was someone with him. He rolled his eyes when he realized it was Justin Timberlake, and that he was currently backing Mr. Nice Ass up against the wall. Justin's one hand was braced on the wall beside the guys head and his arm was blocking the mystery guy's face.  
  
Well, fuck. It figures that Timberlake would get to the one decent piece of ass that Puck had seen all night first. Well, fuck Timberlake. He could have the stupid fucking trophy _and_ the stupid... hot... _amazing..._ ass. Like Puck cared. That guy with the ass probably had herpes anyways. Puck was just about to turn around and resume his search for Kurt when Justin switched arms and revealed the mystery guy’s face.  
  
Puck blinked. _Kurt._  
  
_Kurt was_ _Mr. Nice Ass_? Puck had been lusting and drooling and imagining fucking Kurt's ass this whole time? Holy shit! Well that certainly cleared a few things up for him. He couldn't for the life of him figure out how he hadn't noticed Kurt's delicious ass before this.  
  
_Hot damn,_ it looked like he wouldn't be spending the night with his right hand after all. Then he remembered something. Oh, fuck. Timberlake.   
  
It was Kurt that Timberlake had been talking to and then backed up against the wall by. Timberlake was trying to pick up Kurt.   
  
_His_ Kurt.   
  
A jealous, possessive rage began to run through his veins as he continued to watch Timberlake flirt with _his Kurt_.The sight made him curl his lips into a snarl, baring his teeth, and a growl that rumbled deep in his chest tore from his throat as he watched his rival lean in for Kurt's lips. He growled louder when, after Kurt turned his head so the pop star would kiss his cheek instead, Timberlake leaned in to try again.   
  
_Fuck Timberlake! He may have won the stupid fucking trophy but Kurt is_ mine. Puck thought to himself angrily.   
  
Just then he heard Kurt's voice, “Justin, seriously. Please let me go.”  
  
Puck's stare became murderous. _That's it, no more_. In five quick strides Puck was across the bar and ripping Justin away from Kurt.  
  
“Didn't you're mother ever tell you to keep your fuckin' hands to yourself, Timberlake?” He snarled, standing slightly in front of Kurt.  
  
Justin just grinned and shrugged, “Hey. I was only being friendly.”   
  
Puck growled again and was about to respond when Kurt interrupted him by resting his hand on Puck's arm.  
  
“Noah, it's okay. Let's just go.” Kurt said, trying to calm Puck down. Puck didn't move, just stood there glaring murderously at Justin. Kurt tugged Puck's arm this time, his voice pleading, “Noah, come on. Please, let's just go.”  
  
Puck let out a breath and finally turned his head and looked at Kurt, “Okay... okay. Let's go,” he turned back around and pointed a finger at Justin and called out menacingly before following Kurt out of the bar. “You are one lucky son-of-a-bitch, Timberlake!”   
  
Kurt flipped his bangs out of his face as he stepped out onto the sidewalk outside of club with Puck trailing behind him. “What was that all about?”  
  
Puck shrugged and hailed down a taxi cab, “He was touchin' you. Didn't like it.”  
  
Kurt's eye brows furrowed together and his heart beat sped up, “Since when has other guys touching me been a concern of yours?”  
  
Puck shrugged again as he opened the car door of the taxi cab that had pulled up beside them. “Since tonight. Since I realized you're mine.” Puck ushered Kurt inside first and then climbed in after him, “Go to The Palace on Madison Avenue please.” The cabby nodded at Puck through the rear view mirror and put the vehicle in drive.  
  
Kurt looked at Puck's profile for a long moment, his heart beating wildly in his chest, "You're drunk, you don't know what you’re talking about."  
  
Puck turned his head and looked straight into Kurt's eyes, his gaze intense, "I may be drunk but I do know what I'm saying. I told you earlier that you were more to me than just my assistant, didn't I?"  
  
When Kurt nodded his agreement Puck continued, his voice a deep husky rumble, “It's my concern when other guys touch you.”  
  
“Okay.” Kurt whispered and then turned to look out the window. He had a feeling he knew where this night was going to lead; he only hoped he wouldn't regret it come morning.  
  
As the streets passed them by, Puck watched Kurt look out the window. He was so still and his features so calm. He'd always been the one to keep Puck grounded and for that he'd be eternally grateful. A small scowl formed on Puck face as he watched Kurt and suddenly the images from earlier popped into his head again: Justin near Kurt; Justin talking to Kurt; Justin touching Kurt. He folded his arms across his chest and looked away from the younger man, figuring he'd only feed his hunger if he kept thinking about it.  
  
_Who the hell did Timberlake think he was, touching things that don't belong to him?_ He reached across the back seat and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and tugged Kurt until the younger man was sitting directly beside him, his head resting on Puck's shoulder. _That's better_.  
  
He paid for the cab when it reached the hotel and ushered Kurt onto the sidewalk. He stayed seated in the cab for a second; his brain momentarily shut down as he stared at Kurt's ass and imagined sliding his big cock into him.   
  
Kurt turned only his head to look behind him and blinked at Puck, “You planning on getting out sometime soon?”  
  
Puck dragged his eyes away from Kurt's ass and slowly raked his eyes up Kurt's body until he met Kurt's gaze. He smirked as he climbed out of the cab and then adjusted himself before walking towards Kurt, a predatory gleam in his eyes. “Sorry... your ass distracted me.”  
  
Kurt blushed and ducked his head, “Oh. I didn't... realize it was distracting at all.”  
  
Puck placed his finger under Kurt's chin and tipped his face up so that the brunette would look at him, “It is. It's very distracting, and it's totally fucking hard to concentrate on anything else when you flaunt it in your tight little pants like you have been doing all night.”  
  
Kurt swallowed as he looked deep into Puck's eyes, his heart beginning to thump loudly in his chest. “I didn't know I was flaunting it.”  
  
Puck licked his lips as he reached up to cup Kurt's face, not even caring that they were standing outside still. “Well now you know. And Puckzilla...” he grabbed Kurt's wrist with his free hand and placed the brunette's trembling hand against his crotch, showing Kurt just how hard for him he was, “Puckzilla definitely took notice.”  
  
Kurt gasped as his fingers came in contact with Puck's thick length. He looked down in awe as he traced the outline of Puck's massive erection with his finger tips. This all felt like a dream to him _. Is this really real? Is it really happening?_  
  
Puck chuckled into Kurt's ear and then let out a soft moan when Kurt finally squeezed him through his pants. “Don't worry, baby. Puckzilla's one-hundred percent real and very eager to make your acquaintance.”  
  
Kurt blushed a deep scarlet; he totally hadn’t realized he had said that out loud. Puck was standing so close to him, he could feel the heat emanating off of Puck's body. Puck's hand was back on Kurt's cheek and he lifted the brunette's face up so he could make eye contact with him. Puck locked his eyes on Kurt's, his deep brown eyes like melting pools of chocolate as he murmured softly, “Come stay in my room tonight?”  
  
Kurt bit his lip shyly and nodded, “Okay.”  
  
Puck growled, ushering Kurt towards the doors of the hotel. Before Kurt knew it he was being slammed against the door of Puck's hotel room as it closed behind them. Puck's hands were braced against the door on either side of Kurt's head and he stared as Kurt darted out his tongue and licked across his full bottom lip. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed as Puck then leaned forward, and a billion butterflies began flying around in Kurt's stomach in nervous excitement. Puck paused, his lips mere millimetres away from Kurt's and asked, his voice a deep husky rumble, “Tell me you want this. Tell me I'm not forcing you into anything you don't want.”  
  
Kurt nodded vehemently, his eyes still closed, as he said breathily, “I want this. You're not forcing me. God Noah, I want this.”  
  
Puck smirked and then closed the gap between them, claiming Kurt's lips with a searing kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, it wasn’t his throbbing head or the sunlight peeking through the slightest part in the curtains of his hotel room that woke Puck from his slumber. No. It was a tightening around his morning wood. He groggily opened one eye and scanned the life form next to him… the person he had his arm draped over, the person he was still inside of, and the person who was evidently having a field day squeezing his now fully erect cock inside them.  
  
Puck groaned, both because he couldn’t formulate actual words and because Puckzilla was getting very excited with all this attention.  
  
Slowly the memories from the night before started flooding his consciousness and his eyes widened with realization. “Kurt?!” He exclaimed loud enough that he made his own headache worse.  
  
“Oh my God! What happened?! Who died?!!” Kurt woke up with a start and immediately sat up in bed, in the process losing Puck’s cock from his rather sore hole.  
  
Puck hissed in protest, having lost the warm wet heat around his dick way too fast. “No one! I just… Can you get back down here and let me put it in you again? It’s kind of cold now.”  
  
“Noah! No… Oh God, what did we do last night?” Kurt asked no one in particular as he clutched the sheets around himself, trying to cover up as much exposed skin as possible.  
  
“Well,” Puck begrudgingly sat up in bed, seeing as he was not going to get his way now, and looked at Kurt, “I’m no Nancy Drew or anything but we’re both naked, in my hotel room, on the bed, and then there’s the little detail of me waking up with my dick inside you, which by the way is still cold and hard, so I think it’s safe to assume we… um… played canasta last night?”  
  
“This isn’t funny, Noah!” Kurt punched Puck in the arm with as much strength as he could muster but quite frankly it wasn’t that much. “Can you be serious for a second and wipe that smirk off your face, please?”  
  
Puck chuckled and shook his head slightly. “No, I can’t. It’s not serious. It’s just sex. Relax. Geez, you act like it’s the end of the world or something.”  
  
Kurt’s heart sank when he heard those words escape Noah’s lips. Sure, he’d known that Noah was a player for years. He’d witnessed firsthand that most guys were little more than paper towels to Noah but somehow he thought this would be different. He’d been in love with Noah for as long as he had known him and he had told himself last night that maybe, just maybe, Noah might have feelings for him as well. He was very wrong, it now seemed.  
  
Although his exterior showed cool and calm, Puck was nowhere near either of those adjectives. He was questioning everything he thought he knew. In the course of one night he’d gone from not really giving a fuck to freaking out about what he’d done with Kurt last night meant.  
  
He remembered his anger when he saw Justin with Kurt. He remembered his passion when he’d made love to Kurt. He remembered the feeling of having Kurt’s walls stretch to fit him, mould to accept him and then milk him dry. He even remembered when Kurt had whispered “I love you” in his ear. _Damn it, why’d he have to do that._  
  
Now he was concerned. He was concerned for Kurt: afraid he’d hurt the younger man; afraid he’d destroyed the very special relationship they had between them; most of all he was afraid of what he was feeling. He wanted to be with Kurt again. He wanted to reach out and touch him and caress him and do everything they’d done just a few hours ago all over again. But he wasn’t that kind of man, he told himself. He wasn’t the relationship type. Never had been, and he’d only disappoint Kurt if he led him to believe otherwise.  
  
“I’ve got to– Um… I have to... to go,” Kurt stuttered as he scrambled to his feet, taking the sheet with him and keeping himself covered with it. Of course, that left Noah completely exposed on the bed as Kurt bent over repeatedly, picking up items of clothing from the floor.  
  
“Kurt, wait,” Puck spoke up but he really had no idea what he could possibly say right now to make it better.  
  
“Wait for what, Noah?” Kurt paused for a moment when he asked that, “For you to lie to me? For you to sit there with your dick all hard and tell me that I’m not like Lance, or Gina or Jamie or Trey or Bryan or Alex or Katie or–”  
  
"Okay, I get it! You know a lot of names!”  
  
“No, Noah! I know a lot of people who you’ve fucked and discarded like yesterday’s trash. Those are the names I know! You know who doesn’t know most of those names? You! Because you are a man whore! That’s right. I said it: man whore!” Kurt started putting his pants on, one leg at time, while still watching Puck. Of course, it turned out he was putting them on backwards but he didn’t realize that until he had them all the way up to his waist. “Damn it!” He grunted and removed the pants to start all over again.  
  
“Oh someone should really get you some hay for that high horse you seem to be riding, your highness!” Puck shot back, his cock as hard as ever and now dripping with arousal. He wouldn’t admit it to himself but this little spat was turning him on. “You knew all of this about me last night and you still wanted this. Fuck wanted! You begged me for it. Yeah, that’s right… begged like a little–”  
  
“Like a little what, Puckerman?! Say it!” Kurt insisted, his eyes flickering every so often to the gorgeous piece of man-meat between Puck’s legs.  
  
Puck kneeled on the bed now, still facing Kurt, watching as the younger man buttoned up his pants and started to work on getting his top on. “No.”  
  
“What’s the matter? Going soft on me now?”  
  
“Fuck you!” Puck growled, “Oh wait, I already did!”  
  
Kurt gasped with anger, “How _dare_ you! You know, I was convinced you were different than what everybody thought. I thought your whole asshole-playboy thing was a shtick and you were bigger than that but now…”  
  
“Now you see that I _am_ bigger than that!” Puck shouted as he grabbed his hard dick.  
  
“Urgh!” Kurt growled out in frustration and looked away to the side of the room and swallowed back his tears, refusing to let Puck see him cry. After a long moment of silence he shook his head and looked back at Puck, “What happened to the Noah Puckerman that hugged me yesterday and told me I was more to him than just an assistant? Where did he go? Did he really exist or was he just fabricated to help you get another notch on your bedpost?”  
  
Puck stared at Kurt, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him. He tried to think of a reply but nothing came to him. How could he explain what he was feeling to Kurt when he couldn't even explain it to himself?  
  
After a few minutes of watching Puck open and close his mouth Kurt let out a long sigh, “Well. This has been fun. If you'll excuse me, I need to go pack my suitcase. Our flight back to LA leaves at four-thirty. Be ready to leave the hotel at two.”  
  
Puck finally spoke up as he watched Kurt walk to the door, “Kurt...”  
  
Kurt grabbed the door knob and turned it as he called over his shoulder, “Don't be late or I'm leaving without you.”  
  
When the door closed behind Kurt with a soft _snick_ , Puck flopped back on to the mattress and stared up at the ceiling for a long time. He knew he had fucked up, and it totally sucked for two reasons: one, he had _just_ got back into Kurt's good graces, and two, he was so fucking hard for Kurt's ass right now it wasn't even funny.  
  
_Oh, well. Back into the doghouse I go,_ Puck raised his torso off the bed, leaning back on his elbows, braced on the mattress. He looked down at his hard cock and then looked over to his suitcase that was sitting in the corner of the room. He licked his lips as he thought of his _Fleshjack: JackAss_ that he had packed; it wasn't exactly Kurt's ass but it was better than his right hand. He slowly stroked his cock as he got up to grab his _fleshjack_ out of the suitcase.  
  
Later that day at the airport, Puck trailed behind Kurt as he followed him to the gate. Kurt had been completely silent from the moment they met up in the lobbyof the hotel to leave for the airport, giving Puck the coldest shoulder he had ever received. He rubbed a hand over his head as he sat down beside Kurt at the gate, waiting to board the plane, “Kurt? Are you going to ignore me the whole way home? Kurt, come on, please _...._ talk to me. Look, I'm–”  
  
“Don't,” Kurt said quietly but sternly, interrupting Puck, “Don't tell me you're sorry. I don't want to hear it. When we get back to LA, I'm taking a few days off. I'm sure you understand.”  
  
Puck exhaled loudly and reclined back in his seat, resting a hand behind his head, “Yeah... I understand.”  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
“Thanks so much, Paul,” Kurt said with a smile as he picked up his latte and Puck's Americano off the counter.  
  
Paul looked at Kurt thoughtfully before replying, “So, Puck came by here the other day looking for you. He the one you buy all these coffees for?”  
  
Kurt's stomach flipped at the mention of Puck's name. He hadn't seen Puck for a few days, not since they got back to LA. Now that Kurt had had time to himself to cool off and really think about what happened back in New York after the VMAs he realized just how badly he had overreacted. He hadn't been fair to Puck at all, yelling at him and... Oh, God... calling him a _man whore._ In all fairness Puck hadn't really done anything other than tell Kurt that he didn't like seeing other guys touch him. That was all though; he hadn't made a confession of his undying love and then taken it back. Kurt could have said no and not slept with Puck, but he hadn't, he’d willingly gone along with it. It wasn't Puck's fault Kurt had deluded himself into thinking there was more there.  
  
But now he wasn't so sure. Paul had said Puck had been asking for him... looking for him. Maybe... maybe if Kurt just played along, let Puck think he didn't really want anything serious with him, maybe over time Kurt could eventually change his mind. It was risky. Really risky, and Kurt could get really hurt as a result. But hell, wasn't life and love all about taking chances? Making mistakes? It'd be worth the risk if something beautiful was the result.  
  
“Kurt? Did you hear me?”  
  
Kurt came back to himself then and looked at Paul, “Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about something. Uh, yes, Puck is the one I buy these coffees for. I'm his personal assistant. So–”  
  
“Wow, that's crazy! Well, you must mean a lot to him then because he looked really disappointed when we said we hadn't seen you come by recently at all. Why was he looking for you anyways if you're his assistant?”  
  
Kurt's smile grew wider; he had a feeling his plan was definitely going to work out. “Paul, I could kiss you! Just... Thank you! I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow if you're working!”  
  
Paul muttered out a response to Kurt's retreating form, a confused look on his face, “You're welcome?”  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
“Yeah, yeah, hold your damn horses. I'm coming!” Puck muttered, clad in only his worn out grey sweatpants, as he stumbled to the door groggily. He had no clue who the fuck was banging on his door at eight o'clock in the freaking morning but he was going to tear them a new one once he got the door open. Hell, they were lucky he was even wearing pants; he had seriously considered just answering the door naked.  
  
He threw the door open, ready to growl out a “fuck the hell off” and froze when Kurt shot a beaming smile at him from the other side. He lifted a hand up to his head and rubbed it back and forth over his buzzed hair and proceeded to stumble over his words, “Kurt, uh... Morning... I–coffee?”  
  
_Wow. Smooth Puckerman,_ real _smooth._  
  
“Look at you; you put pants on for me and everything! And yes, don’t worry; one of these coffees is for you.” Kurt laughed a bit and pranced into Puck's apartment jauntily.  
  
Puck scratched his balls as he closed the door and then took a few seconds to silently enjoy Kurt's ass as it swished back and forth while the younger man walked into his living room. He was confused. Wasn't Kurt pissed at him still? Why was he so... carefree?  
  
“I was going to answer the door naked,” he muttered, joining Kurt in the living room, and then mentally face-palmed. Had he really just said that? He flopped on the couch and put his head in his hands, his legs splayed.  
  
“Maybe I should be sad that you put pants on for me then,” Kurt said teasingly with a giggle.  
  
Puck's head snapped up at that. Had he missed something? No way he was lucky enough to be back out of the doghouse that easily ... was he? _Holy shit, am I about to have sex?_  
  
Puck licked his lips before speaking cautiously, “Should I... take them off?”  
  
Kurt raised an eyebrow and said with amusement, “Maybe later, Tiger... We need to talk first.”  
  
_Damn. So close._ “All right. You’re right. We should talk. Listen, Kurt–”  
  
“No, please. Let me go first,” Kurt interrupted.  
  
Puck nodded in compliance and sat back against the couch.  
  
Kurt took a deep breath, set the two cups of coffee down on the coffee table and then took a seat on the coffee table himself, right across from Puck’s spread legs. “Noah, I have to apologize for my behaviour back in New York.”  
  
_Excuse me?! Now I know I’m dreaming._ Puck’s eyes widened but he didn’t interrupt, instead just listening for a change.  
  
I’ve had a lot of time to think,” Kurt continued, “and I realize I might have over reacted just a tad that morning. It was just… I was confused and you were naked and flirty and it’d been a long night and… okay, I realize I’m making excuses but my point is…”  
  
“I know what you’re trying to say,” Puck interjected, happy to hear anything come out of Kurt’s mouth but even happier that it wasn’t something like “Fuck you!” or “You’re an asshole!”  
  
“You do?” Kurt asked.  
  
"I do. I’m partially to blame too. I mean, let’s face it, there wasn’t much talking before, during, or after and I’m sure it was a shock for you to wake up in your boss’ bed after having been fucked senseless… Quite literally until you passed out while repeating that it was the best sex you’d ever had,” Puck smirked.  
  
Kurt shook his head and laughed. He laughed because Noah was being cute; he laughed because he was happy to be around him again and he laughed because what Noah was saying wasn’t actually that far from the truth, “You’re shameless.”  
  
“And you love it!” Puck quickly replied.  
  
“I do,” Kurt nodded, “So are we good?”  
  
Puck licked his lips and readjusted his slowly growing member inside his sweatpants, “Of course. Wasn’t it good for you?”  
  
_There he goes again. That’s the Noah I know._ Kurt shook his head again and smiled. He found it absolutely adorable. Kurt couldn't help but glance at Puck's crotch as the older man adjusted himself; he blushed and bit his lip and looked back up at Puck through his lashes. While nodding his head he said softy, “Yes. It was very good for me. Was it,” he blushed deeper, “Was it good for you?”  
  
_Fuck, yeah, I'm_ so _getting laid!_ Puck smirked, gesturing to the crotch of his sweatpants, where a large bulge was forming, “I think the answer to that question is pretty obvious right now.”  
  
“Yeah. It definitely is...” Kurt said, letting his voice trail off. He bit his lip, smiling shyly, and allowed himself to blatantly check out Puck's groin. Kurt was giddy at the thought that he was the cause of that. Puck had gotten aroused while think of _him_ and what _they_ did together. He could totally pull this off–he could. Puck was obviously attracted to him, and he obviously cared about Kurt or else he wouldn't be willingly having this conversation. All Kurt had to do was play along. It was the best plan he had ever come up with.  
  
He flicked his gaze back up to Puck's eyes and fluttered his lashes, “So... What happens next? Where do we go from here?”  
  
Puck's smirk grew into a sad smile and he reached out to brush a stray hair out of Kurt's eyes, trailing a finger down his cheek after, “Kurt... You mean a lot to me, but I can't lie to you. The relationship guy? That's just not me...”  
  
“Noah, you don't think I don't know that? Come on! I've known you and worked with you for like... ever. I know how you operate, believe me.” Kurt replied. He got up off the coffee table and straddled Puck's lap on the couch, a knee on either side of Puck's thighs. Two large hands came to rest on Kurt's tiny waist and gripped it firmly, holding him in place.  
  
Puck cocked his eyebrow, a smug grin back on his face, “You do, do you?”  
  
Kurt nodded and smiled coyly as he ran his hands up Puck's bare, muscular chest firmly, “Yes, I do. And if I recall, I didn't actually ask anything about relationships.”  
  
Puck took a breath in and exhaled loudly; his dick was hard as steel now thanks to Kurt's actions. “Oh, um... What–what were you asking then? I'll try to pay closer attention. I'm not going to lie though, baby,” Puck paused to clear his throat, “It's, uh... It's really hard to think right now.”  
  
“Well it's a good thing you don't need to think to hard then.” Kurt laughed into Puck's ear softly and then started massaging his broad shoulders, his voice breathy as he continued speaking, “I asked, where do we go from _here_?” He punctuated the last word by grinding his ass against the thick erection beneath him. “Because from the feel of things, we're not exactly _just_ friends,” he let his voice trail off again and pulled back to look at Puck's face.  
  
Puck closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. Kurt was driving him crazy and it was taking every ounce of strength Puck had to keep control of himself. He had no clue how he was talking right now because his brain had definitely peaced out the moment Kurt crawled onto his lap. “No. That's... Uh, yeah... I'm so fucking hard for you it's not even funny.”  
  
Kurt giggled, high and soft, “I can tell,” he grinded down onto Puck's throbbing shaft once more, “So what's your answer, Mr. Puckerman? What’s our next step?”  
  
Puck swallowed hard, desperately trying to piece a coherent thought together in his head, “Well... I... you know, I can't offer you a relationship but... you have needs and, well, I definitely have needs so why don't we just... you know – take care of them for each other?.”  
  
“It’s like you’re reading my mind, Noah. I knew you were a man of many talents but I,” Kurt paused for a moment to place a few strategic kisses along Puck’s neck, “had no idea that mind reading was one of them.”  
  
To say Puck was finding it difficult to speak would have been the understatement of the year. He let out a groan or two and maybe some unintelligible noises as the assault on his neck continued. It was like he’d died and gone to heaven.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?” Kurt teased as he sucked on a particular spot near Puck’s ear. “Hm?”  
  
When in the hell had Kurt turned into this sexual being? It was like he’d been in a dark room for ages and someone finally let some light in. At least, that’s what it felt like to Puck. It wasn’t like him to just sit there either but he was in shock. Not in his wildest dreams had he imagined their reunion going like this. Okay, that’s not true. In the occasional fantasy that crossed his mind it had gone exactly like this… except with costumes and props.  
  
Puck grabbed Kurt by the shoulders, reluctantly pulling him away from his neck but quickly kissing him as he flipped them over on the couch, making sure Kurt was now beneath him. When he broke the kiss, he grinned, both like a sex god and a little boy. “Not so sure about a cat having my tongue but I know someone who’s going to get my dick.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Grammar mistakes are mine, feel free to point them out! 
> 
> Enjoy the rest of the story my pretties!

  
Hours turned into days and days had turned into weeks and before they knew it, Kurt and Puck had settled into a pleasant little routine. A little bit of work and a little bit of play… all right, a lot of play.  
  
At first it was the dream scenario for both of them. Like Puck had said way back when everything started, they were taking care of each other’s needs but things were changing and fast. That naïve notion Kurt had going into it, the one that told him that even though he knew Puck wasn’t the relationship type, he could change him… that notion was all but gone.  
  
In its place was doubt and fear. Kurt doubted how sound a decision this had been and he feared there were consequences to be had. It wasn’t just his emotional well-being he was toying with… it was his physical one as well. Not too long after they started their “strictly” physical relationship, Kurt began to suspect he might be pregnant.  
  
He always pushed that thought aside in favour of continuing to have any kind of intimacy he was offered with the man he loved. It was wrong and he was starting to realize it now, but at the time he’d take whatever part of Puck he could have even if that meant it was strictly the sexual part. There was always the off-chance that Puck would grow up and want an actual relationship but that hope grew dimmer inside Kurt every single day.  
  
Kurt mentioned condoms once or twice but Noah always refuted the idea. His reasons varied but the one he used that always melted Kurt’s resolve was, “Condoms? No. I use condoms with everyone else. You are not like everyone else to me. Never have been and never will be.” Of course this would cause Kurt to swoon and forget the point he was trying to make in the first place. That and a flash of Puck’s pearly whites and Kurt was done for.  
  
Noah seemed to be oblivious of Kurt’s worries. He had his hands full with other thoughts… not to mention, getting his needs met morning, noon, and night.  
  
Kurt was easily the one lover he’d had who’d fulfilled his every need and desire. It was unbelievable the way that Noah never had to say a single word or even make a sound and Kurt knew what he wanted and how he wanted it. The same was true of Kurt as his personal assistant, but as a lover, the skill was that much more impressive.  
  
Noah loved that Kurt knew with a look in his eyes exactly what to do. Sometimes Puck would walk into the room and within seconds, Kurt could read his face and he was bent over some couch or chair or piano, ready for Puck to take. Other times, Puck would be in the middle of a rant, angry or upset or disappointed about something and Kurt would suck on his cock until everything else just melted away. Puck loved that. Actually, Puck loved a lot of things about Kurt as of late and that’s what scared him.  
  
Silence filled the room, otherwise thick with the heat between them and the afterglow of their love-making. It wasn't the comfortable silence that they usually shared… this one was laced with fears, doubts, and countless unspoken uncertainties. Puck was over analyzing everything, from the way his arm draped over Kurt's body as they spooned to what it meant for him to enjoy being this close and yet want more… so much more. It terrified him. More and more it had begun to feel like they were in a committed relationship and that was just something Puck was not ready for. He didn't know if he ever would be. To Puck, relationship meant commitment and commitment meant marriage and settling down and...  
  
He squeezed Kurt's middle to get his attention.  
  
"Mm?" Kurt responded to the call for his attention with a soft moan, his eyes still closed.  
  
“I was just thinking... You know this is just sex right? That I'm not going to suddenly change my mind and want to be your boyfriend?" Puck blurted out, with all the tact and finesse of a wrecking ball.  
  
As Puck's words settled in his mind, Kurt found himself instantly awake. He felt like he had just been punched in the stomach and it had taken every ounce of will power he had to keep his body from tensing in Puck's arms. Puck would know then that Kurt was upset, that something was wrong, and he couldn't let Puck know just how affected he really was because Puck had just confirmed the very thing that Kurt had been afraid of the most. Puck _just didn't care._   
  
A million thoughts raced through his mind all at once, but the one that stuck out the most was how foolish he had been. Kurt wanted so desperately to put all the blame on Puck, but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't. He had no one to blame but himself. He swallowed down the rising emotion and responded with an amused snort, “Of course. That's what we agreed on when we started having sex didn't, we?”  
  
Puck sighed as relief flooded through his body upon hearing Kurt's response, “Yeah. It is. I just... wanted to make sure.”  
  
A single tear traced a path down Kurt's cheek. He spoke through a yawn that he had faked in order to hide the wobble in his voice, “Yeah, don't worry. I haven't forgotten. Night, Noah.”  
  
“Night, baby,” Puck yawned and adjusted arm, his hand falling upon Kurt's stomach.  
  
Kurt rested his hand on top of Puck's and stared straight ahead, unblinkingly, at the wall in front of him. Not for the first time, he began thinking about how drastically his life was going to change if his suspicions were right and he really was pregnant. He wouldn't be able to keep this _thing_ up with Puck, for one thing. He'd have put an end to it. They would never be able to go back to what they were before; Kurt would have to leave entirely.  
  
When Puck's soft snoring slowly filled the room, Kurt finally let go and cried himself to sleep.  
  
The next day, Puck awoke to find himself clutching a pillow to his chest and Kurt's side of the bed vacant. He then wondered just when exactly he had begun to think of that side of the bed as _Kurt's_ side. He pushed the thought away, not willing to think about what it meant just yet, and rose from the bed to find Kurt. He wasn't sure why, and he didn't want to examine this thought too closely either, but he found it a little unsettling that he had woken up alone.   
  
He threw on his grey sweatpants and sauntered, bare-chested, out of the bedroom. He found Kurt sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. “Morning,” he flopped down into the chair next to Kurt.  
  
“Good afternoon, Noah,” Kurt responded quietly, not lifting his head.  
  
Puck frowned, “When did you get up? Is everything okay?”  
  
Kurt shook his head, still not looking up, “No... Everything’s not okay. Noah, we need to talk.”  
  
Kurt lifted his head then, and Puck sucked in a breath as he took in Kurt's red-rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks. Puck knew that whatever Kurt was about to say, was not going to be good. “Okay, what's up?”  
  
Kurt drew in a breath of his own, trying his best to calm himself down. He had gotten up early that morning to go to a doctor's appointment that he hadn't told Puck about, to get some test results back. The tests had come back positive. He was six weeks pregnant. He had spent the rest of the morning crying, knowing exactly what his next move would have to be. He couldn't raise a baby with a man that didn't love him and was terrified of commitment. He just couldn't.   
  
When Kurt had yet to respond, Puck spoke up, “Baby, what's–”   
  
“Don't call me that.” Kurt cut Puck off, his voice almost hysterical.  
  
Puck raised his hands in surrender, “Okay. I'm sorry.”  
  
Kurt rose from the table and crossed the room to the sink where there was a pile of dirty dishes needing to be cleaned. Kurt began washing them, wanting something to distract himself with as he thought of the best way to tell Puck that he was leaving. He could feel Puck staring at his back, and his hands began shaking as the full weight of the situation settled in his stomach, hard like a stone. He lifted a plate out of the sink with a shaky hand.  
  
Puck watched Kurt silently for a moment before smiling to himself, “Is this about me being lazy? Because I was going to clean the dishes, I promise.”  
  
The dish slipped from Kurt's hand, making the brunette gasp as it fell to the ground and then shattered.  
  
“Shit!” He covered his face with his hands, his emotions beginning to get the best of him.  
  
Puck stood up, intending to get the broom, “I'll clean it u–”  
  
“I can't do this, Puck,” Kurt blurted, his heart beating wildly.  
  
Puck froze at Kurt's outburst. Kurt had called him Puck again. He slowly turned around and looked at Kurt, speaking slowly. “What do you mean?”  
  
Kurt let out a shaky breath and walked past Puck into the living room, “I can't keep sleeping with you anymore. It's too hard for me. I can't sit here and pretend that I'm okay with just being nothing more than a casual fuck to you, because I'm _not._ I'm _not_ okay with it, and I'll _never_ be okay with it.”  
  
“What do you mean you're not okay with it? You were okay with it last night as you begged me to fuck you harder! Shit, this whole thing wouldn't have started if you hadn't literally crawled into my lap and practically asked me to fuck you! I never lied to you Kurt! I told you this was how it was going to be!"  
  
“Oh please, like you didn’t want me to!” Kurt shot back defensively because those words stung. It was completely true though, "I know that! I never said you did, but things changed Puck. Things are different!"  
  
"What's changed? What's different?!” Puck had to pause for a moment because he was raising his voice, getting agitated and he wanted to control his temper, and mainly because he didn’t want to regret anything he said later. He started more calmly, “Look, when we first agreed to this, I told you–”  
  
“I know what you told me, Noah! I was there. You don’t do relationships, blah blah blah, fuck first, ask questions later, blah blah blah.”  
  
“That’s not what I was going to say,” Puck said with a rather loud and exasperated sigh. Actually Puck himself didn’t know exactly what he was going to say. He knew if there was ever a time to tell Kurt that he was… feeling things too, and not just sexual things, that time was now. But Puck was finding it difficult to put it into words. “I’m trying to tell you that–”  
  
“Noah, no! I don’t–”  
  
“Damn it! Would you fucking let me get a word in?!”  
  
“I don’t want to hear it!” Kurt shouted back just as loud, which was very unlike him. He couldn’t lose his resolve now though. “Whatever it is that you have to say, just keep it to yourself because I know how this story goes and next up is you sweet talking me into your arms and then I melt and then we fuck because that’s all it is to you, a fuck! And then we’re right back where we started and it can’t be like that anymore.”  
  
Kurt had it all wrong. Puck shook his head from side to side and clenched his fists. “Why are you being like this? Are you in love with me or something? Because if that's it then you should know that I may be scared but–"  
  
"I'm quitting," Kurt interjected, his voice soft and quiet now, but it filled the room just the same.  
  
Puck felt like he had been whacked in the face with a shovel. Kurt was... leaving? Puck swallowed, feeling desperation begin to bubble inside him, “Kurt, no… Please. Listen to me; I swear to you, things will be different... I–I'll be different. I'll–”  
  
“Change?” Kurt finished quietly. He shook his head sadly, “You won't change, Puck. You said so yourself, you're not the relationship guy. You don't settle down. But I am the relationship guy,” he plucked a picture frame off of one of the end tables and gazed at it sadly as he readied himself for what he was going to say next. It was a picture of him and Puck on Kurt's twenty-second birthday last year, they were standing on the beach and Puck was hugging him from behind. He traced a shaky finger along the edge of the frame. He swallowed and looked back up at Puck. He could feel tears beginning to well up, “Here's the thing... I am in love with you, and I have been for a long time now. I can't keep telling myself that one day things are going to be different when you keep proving to me over and over again that they're not.”  
  
Puck reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand, pleading, “But Kurt, please. This thing between us… It's not just sex for me. I–I feel things for you... It scares me to death, and I'm not sure what they are just yet...but I feel something there. I can–I can be different... I can try to be what you need, just… please don't go...”  
  
Kurt squeezed Puck's hand and smiled sadly as a few tears began to trickle down his cheeks, “I can't stay. I need a man that knows he loves me and isn't afraid of it. I deserve that much.”  
  
Puck shook his head and took a step closer, “Kurt, _please_...”  
  
“There's one more thing I need to tell you,” Kurt said, his voice thick with emotion, “I went to the doctor's today. For the past few weeks... strange things have happened to me, and I found out…” Kurt's voice trailed off as he fought to keep control of himself.  
  
“Found out what? What did you find out? Are you okay?”  
  
Kurt help Puck's gaze for a long moment, “I'm six weeks pregnant.”  
  
Puck's eyes widened and he sucked in a lungful of air as he dropped Kurt's hand in shock. He blinked a few times, feeling panic rise in him. “You're... You're pregnant?”  
  
“That's why I'm leaving. You can barely think of being in a committed relationship, never mind also having a kid to go along with it.”  
  
“Kurt... I _–_ I– _”_ Puck stuttered, still too shocked to speak properly.  
  
“I've made up my mind, Puck. I'm leaving. Today. I wish you luck in everything you do.”  
  
Puck finally snapped out of it and tried reaching for Kurt one more time. He watched helplessly as Kurt stepped back and then opened the door. What had Puck done?  
  
“Kurt... _No!_ Please, I swear to you…”  
  
Kurt took a deep breath and choked out through his tears, “Goodbye.”  
  
The sound of something smashing, followed by a loud roar of anger, echoed down the hallway as Kurt made his way toward the elevator.  
  
~*~*~*~*~(A Month and a Half Later)*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Puck stared down into his drink miserably before taking another swig, hoping that the alcohol would eventually help him wash away the empty feeling that he had been left with when Kurt had left. Kurt had quit his job as Puck's personal assistant and left exactly a month and a half ago to the day. And every day since then, Puck had cursed himself for losing the best thing that had ever happened to him. Looking back at everything that happened, in regards to how Puck felt about the brunette now, he couldn't believe how stupid and immature and _afraid_ he had been. Puck had been in love with Kurt back then, he had, he just had his head too far up his own ass to realize it, and he had ended up paying the ultimate price for it. Not only did he lose the one person he had ever truly fallen in love with, he had lost a child as well.  
  
Puck's heart ached as he allowed himself to think of the child that could have been in his life had he not been a total douche and fucked up royally with Kurt. Puck shook his head and took another swig of his drink. He would move heaven and earth to have Kurt back. His life without Kurt was dull and empty and really, really miserable. At first Puck had thrown himself into sex, fucking literally anyone that was willing, trying desperately to prove to himself that he didn't need Kurt; that he could do just fine without him. The sex was never satisfying though, and no matter how much of it he had, he never once felt the same feeling of complete bliss that he had felt with Kurt.  
  
Kurt was... perfect. He was everything Puck had never known he wanted until he didn't have it anymore. Kurt was an awesome person and he was awesome at his job, and, more than anything, he was awesome at taking care of Puck. Kurt had been so good to Puck that the pop star hadn't even realized just how much he had really come to depend on the little brunette. Puck laughed into his glass bitterly as he remembered how he had gone to the Starbucks near his apartment last week, hoping to get himself the coffee Kurt had always got for him. Puck hadn't had one since Kurt had left, he had been getting the regular coffee instead because he was never any good with any of those wacky coffee names that Starbucks had.   
  
_Puck entered the Starbucks and slowly approached the cash while reading the menu boards, trying desperately to find any hints on there as to what the drink that Kurt had always got him was called._  
  
“ _Are you looking for something specific?”_  
  
 _Puck eyed the blonde girl that was behind the cash and smiling at him. He rubbed a hand over his head and looked back up at menu boards again, trying in vain to remember what Kurt had said it was called, “Uh... Yeah, I am. Can I… Uh,” Puck's voice trailed off as he squinted a bit to read over all the various weird names listed. He sighed and rolled his eyes at himself and looked back down at the cashier, “I want one of those… ameri-cino thingies? Yeah, and it's like... a gigantor size or grandileo, or whatever.”_  
  
 _The girl raised her eyebrow and gave him a questioning look before asking, “Do you mean a grande_ capp _uccino?”_  
  
 _Puck shook his head miserably, “No. That’s not it. The Grande thing is, but like...” He rubbed a hand over his head again, thinking about how much easier this would be if Kurt were here. He tried again, “My assistant always got me this coffee. He said it was called... an American or something like that... and like... he always got it with a quad... Fuck! I can't even order freaking coffee without him! How pathetic is that?!”_  
  
 _The girl smiled at him kindly, “It's not pathetic sir, but I think I know what it is now... Was it a quad grande americano?”_  
  
 _Puck's ears perked up at the familiar name, “Yes! Yes that's it! Fuck. Thank you! Yes, that's exactly what I want, a quad grandileo ameriachi.... Wait, no... Fuck, I better write that down...”_  
  
Puck snorted into his glass as he took another sip and then frowned when he noticed it was empty. He waved a hand at the bartender and ordered another himself another drink before going back to his thoughts. That particular trip he had taken to Starbucks was the final deciding factor for Puck that he just couldn't and didn't want to be without Kurt anymore. Only when he had tried to contact the brunette, he was shocked to discover that his ex-assistant had not only changed his email, but had changed his number as well. That had been the final kick to the balls. He had fucked up with Kurt so badly that the other man had literally gone and made sure Puck would never be able to talk to him again.  
  
Feeling completely dejected and not to mention utterly heartbroken, Puck had given up all hopes of getting Kurt back and went back–on an extended vacation–to the one place he knew he'd be welcome to with open arms to mend his broken heart: his mother's house. So now here he was, his first night back in town, in the one and only “classy” bar Lima, Ohio had to offer which was also a piano bar. Puck muttered a “thanks” to the bartender when the new drink was placed in front of him, and he lifted it up to his lips.   
  
The sound of the piano being played broke him out of his thoughts. He nodded at the tall, brunette bartender to get his attention before asking, “Someone actually singing here tonight, Jimmy?”  
  
Jimmy laughed before responding, “Yeah, wait til you hear him too man, he's got the voice of an angel. He's pretty cute looking too. I'm not into dudes mind you, but if I was, I'd totally bang him.”   
  
Puck nodded back, trying to appear interested, even though he really wasn't. Truth was he just didn't care; no one could replace Kurt. Puck swirled his glass, watching as the contents swished around, and was vaguely aware of the cheers of the other patrons in the bar. Puck guessed the singer was probably on stage now and getting ready to perform. He barely paid attention as the piano had begun playing out the intro to a song he instantly recognized as Kurt's favorite Christmas song.   
  
_Well that figures,_ Puck thought to himself. _Of all the freaking songs it has to be–_  
  
Puck's thoughts were cut short when the performer had begun the song. Sure enough, just like Jimmy had said, the guy really did have the voice of an angel. It was high and soft, and clear, and the most beautiful sound Puck had ever heard. He knew only one guy that could sing like that, but the likelihood of Kurt being a singer in a bar in Lima, Ohio of all places was very slim. Curiosity getting the best of him though, Puck turned his head toward the small stage and froze when his eyes landed on Kurt's slender figure.  
  
Kurt looked breath-taking wearing a deep red silk dress shirt and tight black dress pants, shining brighter than ever. Puck stared, completely mesmerized, as Kurt sang the Christmas carol with heartfelt emotion.  
  
 _Do you remember me  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you  
With childhood fantasies_ _  
  
Well, I'm all grown up now  
Can you still help somehow  
I'm not a child  
But my heart still can dream_  
  
 _So here's my lifelong wish  
My grown-up Christmas list  
Not for myself  
But for a world in need_ _  
  
No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
Every man would have a friend  
That right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown-up_   
_Christmas list_  
  
Puck felt his heart swell with emotion as he listened to Kurt's beautiful voice. He couldn't believe his luck, stumbling upon Kurt like this. He felt a flicker of hope begin to rise within him at the realization that he was in the same town as Kurt now. He could easily find out where Kurt worked, maybe even where he lived. The chances were still slim that Kurt would take him back, but that wasn't the point. The point was Puck had a chance now. A plan slowly began to form in his mind as he listened to Kurt sing the rest of the song.   
  
_What is this illusion called  
The innocence of youth  
Maybe only in their blind belief  
Can we ever find the truth_  
  
 _There'd be no more lives torn apart  
And wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
Every man would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown-up Christmas list  
This is my only lifelong wish  
This is my grown-up Christmas list._  
  
As the song came to a close the patrons in the bar stood up and started clapping enthusiastically. Puck turned to Jimmy, hoping he would have the answer Puck needed in order to be able to carry-out his plans. “You were right man, he's fucking beautiful. Do you… Do you know what he does during the day? Or does he just work here?”  
  
Jimmy nodded, smirking, “Yeah, he works at this hair salon and spa downtown called _Fussy._ Why? You wanna mack on him?”  
  
Puck smirked back, “You could say that.” He then slapped a large amount of bills down onto the bar and slid off the stool.   
  
Jimmy's eyes widened as he took in the amount of money Puck had given him. “Thanks, man! That's... Wow, I–are you sure?”  
  
Puck nodded his head, “Absolutely.”  
  
“Wow... Thanks, man.”  
  
“No. Thank _you_ ,” Puck then gave Jimmy a salute and left the bar with a renewed hope burning inside him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Puck sat in his rental Porsche in the parking lot of the salon; he was looking at his reflection in the visor mirror and practicing what he was going to say to Kurt. So far he hadn't gotten past “Kurt, please,” because he had no clue what he should say after. He felt like saying “Please for the love of god take me back” would come across as too desperate, and that “Hey baby, what's shaking” would be too sleazy.   
  
“Kurt, please, if you would listen to me for just one... Fuck, that's not right,” Puck said, letting out a loud sigh. He grabbed the bouquet of long stem red roses off the passenger seat and hopped out of the car.  
  
As Puck stepped into the salon, all conversations stopped and every head turned in his direction. He fought to keep the smirk off his face as he swaggered up to the receptionist’s desk. There were a few girls and guys giggling to each other and when he turned and nodded at them their faces turned a bright scarlet and their giggling got louder. Man, he loved when that happened. He turned back to the receptionist, who was currently doing nothing but gaping at him, her eyes blinking every few seconds.  
  
Puck cleared his throat, “Hey there. Can you tell me if Kurt Hummel is working today?”  
  
The girl swallowed, nodding once.  
  
Puck grinned, nervously rubbing a hand over his head. “Can I see him?” He glanced quickly at the roses in his other hand, “I have something for him.”  
  
The girl squeaked and nodded again and ran off behind her to the stylist’s break room.  
  
A few minutes later Puck was still waiting for Kurt, whistling a tune to himself and staring at a blank spot on the wall. His ears perked up at the sound of boots clicking on the floor; he looked up to see Kurt staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. He swallowed nervously and straightened himself up from his leaning position on the desk.  
  
“Kurt... I–hi,” Puck said lamely. _  
  
Really, Puckerman? Really?_   
  
Kurt looked Puck up and down, a calculating expression on his face, “Puck... What are you doing here?”  
  
Puck shuffled his feet under Kurt's questioning stare, “I miss you.”  
  
Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his hip, his voice sounded bored when he replied, “You don't say.”  
  
One of the other stylists, a black girl who was standing behind Kurt with the other stylists, crossed her own arms and kissed her teeth before chiming in with a, “Couldn't have said it better myself.” The other stylists all nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Puck flicked his eyes over to the stylists and looked back at Kurt, “Can I talk to you alone? _Please_.”  
  
Kurt took a breath, “Whatever you have to say you can say right here.”  
  
Puck nodded, “Okay. Fair enough. I... I got these for you.” He held the bouquet of flowers out for Kurt to take.  
  
Kurt exhaled loudly and took hold of the roses, “Thanks, but you shouldn't have.”  
  
“I wanted to,” Puck paused to lick his lips, “Kurt, look–I'm _sorry_. I was an idiot, okay? I _know_ that. I was a really big stupid idiot and now I'm paying for it. I miss you, though. I miss you so much I don't know what to do with myself sometimes... I love–”  
  
Kurt held up a hand, “Let me stop you right there.”  
  
The same black girl spoke up again, “Mmhmm, you go girl! You tell him how it's going to go.”  
  
Puck looked at Kurt miserably, “Kurt, _please._ ”  
  
Kurt shook his head, his voice calm and quiet. “Please what, Puck? Please forgive you? Please take you back? Please accept your lame ass apology that you've given me tons of times before? Feel free to stop me anytime!”  
  
Puck took a deep breath, “All three? Baby, I love–” Puck said, trying to say those three little words again.  
  
“Don't,” Kurt said firmly, cutting Puck off, “Don't tell me you love me. Don't stand there muttering out words that are just that: words. Did you really think this was going to be good enough? That you could just waltz in here, all 'cock-of-the-walk', give me some flowers, say some words and I'd just fall into your arms?”  
  
Puck hung his head in shame and muttered out honestly, “I was kind of hoping that would happen, yeah.”  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes and set the flowers down on the desk. “Here's a hint for you,” the brunette leaned forward and cupped a hand around the side of his mouth and stage whispered, “It's not working!” He stood back up and looked Puck up and down like he was something stuck on the bottom of his shoe, “How did you even know I was here?”   
  
“I was there last night at the bar. I heard you sing, you were amazing too by the way, and I asked the bartender if you worked anywhere else. He told me you worked here.”  
  
Kurt tongued his cheek and looked up toward the ceiling, “Of course he did.”  
  
Puck took a deep breath, “I was hoping this would work, but I knew it probably wasn't going to. I'm not giving up, though. I'll come back here and ask you to take me back for as long as it takes for you to see that I'm serious about this. About you–about us.”  
  
“I don't believe you, but sure. Whatever. Be my guest. You'll be wasting your time, though.”  
  
Puck nodded, a small smile on his face, “It's a good thing I've got a lot of time then.” The older man picked up the roses off the desk and held them back up, a look of determination in his eyes, “Please accept my first gift.”  
  
Kurt hesitated, staring at the flowers before looking back at Puck. He was trying to decide if he wanted to play along at all.   
  
Puck spoke up again, sensing Kurt's indecision. “Tell me you don't want them,” Puck said with a challenging tone, “Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want anything and that you want me to go away. If you can do that for me, I'll leave you alone. I won't like it but I'll respect you and I'll leave you alone.”  
  
Kurt bit his lip, trying to decide. The song on the radio changed; it was a rather famous Christmas song and it made Puck smirk when the artist's voice belted out of the radio.   
  
“Even Mariah wants to help me out. Come on, how many other guys can give you Mariah Carey?”  
  
 _I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need   
I don't care about the presents   
Underneath the Christmas tree   
I just want you for my own   
More than you could ever know   
Make my wish come true   
All I want for Christmas is...   
You_  
  
That same black girl spoke up, sounding and looking very annoyed, “Kurt, don't you dare!”  
  
Kurt narrowed his eyes at the roses for a second before rolling them and then taking the flowers out of Puck's hands with a huff, “This doesn't mean anything.”  
  
Puck sent Kurt a blinding smile as he walked backwards to the door, “I didn't think it did, baby.” He gave Kurt a salute and then turned around and walked out the door.  
  
Kurt looked at the flowers in his hands, a very tiny hint of a smile playing at his lips. He winced and recoiled away, rubbing the back of his head, “Ow! Mercedes, what was that for!?”  
  
Mercedes lowered her hand to the side and gave Kurt a look that clearly said, _bitch please._ “For being stupid? Duh! What the hell is wrong with you? Please don't tell me you actually bought all that.”  
  
“Of course not! Don't be ridiculous!” Kurt shot back a little too defensively, “There's no harm in accepting nice gifts. And besides, it's not like he's actually going to follow through with anything. We'll never see him again. Trust me, when it comes to commitment-phobia, nobody can beat Puck.”  
  
Mercedes kissed her teeth again and made a show of rolling her eyes, “Mmhmm.”  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurt had never been much of a morning person and this morning was no different. It was chilly, windy, and flat-out gloomy, but it was his turn to open the salon so that’s where he was headed.  
  
As he walked down the street like he’d done countless times before, a smile graced his face when he remembered Puck showing up a few days before to give him flowers. It was kind of juvenile and cheesy and as far as Kurt was concerned, pointless, but sort of adorable too. He’d be lying if he said seeing the father of his child and the man he’d been in love with for forever didn’t make his heart skip a beat every now and again but that was all, he told himself. The past was staying exactly where it had been the past few months.  
  
A few feet away from the salon, Kurt started fishing in his pockets for the keys. He’d be alone in the salon for a good half hour before the receptionist and everyone else showed up and he preferred it that way. It would give him some time to put his best face on… not the grouchy early morning one he had on right now.  
  
Once he finally reached the salon, he extended his trembling hand out to the lock to insert the key but the key chain fell to the floor. The cold wind was making him shake and now he had the cold to thank for making him need to bend over and pick up the keys. He carefully bent over, doing his best not to slip and fall and then stood up again, keys in hand.  
  
“Good morning!” A voice startled Kurt, making his heartbeat rise and his breathing stop for a few seconds, not to mention he’d dropped the keys again.  
  
“Fuck!” Kurt gasped, “You scared of me!” He punched Puck in the arm as he scowled at him, “What is the matter with you?!”  
  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” Puck apologized sincerely, “Here, let me.” He handed the hot drink he had in his hand to Kurt and then bent over to pick up the keys for him. After he handed the keys back to Kurt, Kurt tried to give him back the cup but Puck shook his head. “No. I brought that for you. It’s hot chocolate. Especially on a day like today, you need to keep warm.”  
  
Kurt paused for a moment, not knowing what he should say so he opted for being polite. “Thank you,” he said as he opened the door, “Come in.”  
  
Puck was encouraged by the invitation. It even made him smile, which made Kurt roll his eyes, which Puck found adorable too.  
  
Once inside, Kurt closed the door and locked it, silently thankful that they were out of that freezing wind although it wasn’t exactly warm in the salon either. He set the keys down inside a drawer at the reception desk and took off his scarf before turning all the lights on.  
  
“Kurt… I–”  
  
“What are you doing here, Puck?” Kurt interrupted Puck with his question, wanting to get right to the point as he finished turning all the lights on and headed back to the reception desk to check messages.  
  
“To bring you some hot chocolate and–”  
  
“No. That’s not what I meant. Why are you here?”  
  
“Because I want you back.”  
  
“That’s not going to happen.”  
  
“You were in love with me for years. We made a baby together. That doesn’t go away in a couple of months,” Puck shot back confidently. He was even more confident since he seemed to have rendered Kurt speechless for a moment.  
  
“Thanks for the coffee, Puck,” Kurt started heading towards the door to open it for Puck. He appreciated the gesture, he really did, but flowers and hot chocolate proved nothing.  
  
“Noah,” Puck corrected.  
  
“What?” Kurt asked.  
  
“You call me Noah. Everyone else calls me Puck.”  
  
Twice in the past few minutes Puck had left Kurt speechless. There was no denying no other man had that power but Puck. Kurt knew this. “Well, like I said, thank you for the drink, Noah, but I’ve got work to do so if you don’t mind…”  
  
“I don’t mind at all,” Puck replied politely and walked towards the door. Before pushing it open, though, he looked back at Kurt and smiled: that smile that always made Kurt weak in the knees. “Can I ask you something before I go?”  
  
Kurt nodded wordlessly.  
  
“How’s, uh...” Puck gestured to Kurt’s midsection and Kurt looked down at his stomach for a brief moment, “How’s Junior there doing?”  
  
Placing his own hands on his mid-section, Kurt rubbed around gently for a moment as he spoke. “He… she… is doing great. I just had a doctor’s appointment a few days ago and everything checked out perfectly. Healthy as can be.”  
  
“Glad to hear it,” Puck nodded with a proud smile, “Not that there was a chance that he’d be anything but perfect. He’s our son.” With that, he pushed the door open and walked out, a confident and joyful smirk tattooed on his face.  
  
Kurt locked the door as soon as Puck walked out and then he leaned up against it for a moment. He placed his hands on his stomach again and smiled brightly as he shook his head from side to side. “And that’s your daddy,” he said, looking down at his stomach as he did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
“Yo, Kurt!”  
  
Kurt was currently sweeping up the hair on the ground and he looked up at sound of his name being called. He smiled when he saw Mercedes walking towards him, “Hey 'cedes. What's up?”  
  
“Lover boy is up at the front for you,” she said and started straightening out the collar of Kurt's shirt. She then took off his apron and shoved him, none too gently, in the direction of the front of the store. He turned back and shot her a questioning glance, “but I was sweeping.”  
  
Mercedes looked at Kurt like he was stupid before saying, “And now you're not. I am. Go, talk to him.”  
  
Kurt bit his lip and smiled, “I don't know what I want to do...”  
  
Mercedes rolled her eyes, “Just go talk to him. See what he has to say this time. Personally I think you should just give the poor thing a chance already. He's come here pretty much every day since the beginning of the month, I think it's safe to say he's serious.”  
  
Kurt looked at his reflection in the mirror and fussed with his hair a bit. He thought about all that had happened over the past few weeks. True to his word, Puck had indeed started visiting the salon regularly, bringing a gift to each one, some gifts were just more hot drinks from Starbucks while others were more elaborate, like the day Puck had come in to the salon wearing a ridiculous elf costume and had serenaded Kurt with a song.  
  
Puck had even re-given Kurt his cell phone number, and told the brunette to call him anytime he needed anything. He had also told Kurt that even though they weren't together, he still had full intentions of being involved in his unborn child's life. That night when Kurt was done singing at the bar and ready to go home, he had decided to test out Puck's offer from earlier that day and gave him a call. Kurt had told Puck that there were a couple of sketchy guys at the bar that night that had been creeping him out and could Puck come pick him up and drive him home. Before Kurt could even say anything else Puck had disconnected the call with a quickly muttered, “Be there in ten!” Sure enough, Puck had arrived at the bar ten minutes later with his rental Porsche; he had even jumped out of the car to open the passenger door for Kurt.  
  
When Puck had dropped him off at his house, before letting him out of the car he had a grabbed onto Kurt's hand and asked when Kurt's next doctor appointment was, that he had been serious when he said he was going to be part of the baby's life, and that he wanted to start now. Puck had indeed tagged along to Kurt's appointment and had been awestruck as he stared at the little blob that would soon be his child. That had really tugged on Kurt's heartstrings, and now that he was thinking about it, he realized that every time Puck had walked into the salon since then, Kurt had been a little more excited than the last.  
  
Now he was completely giddy at the thought of seeing Puck again. Maybe Mercedes was right. Maybe it _was_ time to give Puck a chance. He was certainly being persistent. Speaking of Mercedes, that was something else that had happened over the past weeks. Each day Noah walked through those doors he had won over each of the other stylists. Mercedes had been the last holdout, and her undoing had been when Puck went with Kurt to the doctor’s appointment. Mercedes was a sucker for a man who was in love with being a father, always had been and this time had been no different. When Kurt had told her what happened she had blinked her eyes and then rested a hand over her heart and “aww'd” so loud a couple of the stylists had cut themselves. She had been pestering him to give Puck a chance ever since.  
  
Mercedes pushed him towards the front again, breaking him out of his thoughts, “Stop daydreaming and go!”  
  
“Okay, okay, I'm going! Sheesh!”  
  
Puck looked up at Kurt's smiling face, shoving his hands in his pockets as he watched the younger man walk towards him.  
  
Kurt's eyes widened as he took in the large crowd of people standing behind Puck that were now watching the two of them with baited breath. “Holy God... What’s with all the people?”  
  
Puck smiled and toed the ground with his shoe, “They uh... they apparently heard that I was coming here to, uh... Well, you know, see you and now they all want to know how it ends.”  
  
Kurt looked up at that and the crowd nodded in unison, some people calling out things like, “Yeah, are you going to take him back or not?” and, “Puck, when are you going to claim that shit and kiss him!”, “Yeah, kiss him Puck! Kiss him!”  
  
Kurt blushed and ducked his head and Puck smirked. The older man then schooled his features into a smile and spoke, his voice soft but serious.  
  
“Kurt, I know you're scared. You have every reason to be, but I'm really hoping you'll believe me when I say: Kurt Hummel, I'll love you till the day I die. I don't know what else I can do to prove that to you but I'll keep trying if that's what you want.  
  
Kurt stepped out from behind the counter and stepped right up close to Puck. “Noah, I believe you. I'm scared to death but I believe you. Just don't... Don't let me down. I trust you. I love you. Now kiss me already!”  
  
The crowd cheered and Puck's grin spread from ear to ear. He leaned forward and claimed Kurt's lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
That night, late at night, as Puck made love to Kurt by the fireplace underneath the Christmas tree in Kurt's apartment, Puck proposed.  
  
Kurt came instantly, crying out a resounding, “Yes!”  
  
~*~*~*~(One Year Later)*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Christmas Eve a year later, and Puck was just getting home at eleven at night from a long recording session. He sighed as he opened the door to his LA home where he and his husband, Kurt _Puckerman_ , lived together with their seven-month-old son, Brayden James Puckerman.  
  
He toed off his shoes and looked up when he heard a small cooing sound. The sight of his husband walking towards him to greet him at the door while holding their son melted his heart and he couldn't resist wrapping them both up in his arms and kissing their heads gently.  
  
“What a great Christmas present this is, being greeted at the door by my beautiful husband and our son!” he said softly with a chuckle.  
  
“I'm glad you liked it,” Kurt whispered back, “How'd did your session go? Did you finish like you thought you would?”  
  
Noah grinned widely, and fought the urge to shout his news. Truth be told he found it hard to stay quiet. “I did, I did! I now have four months of time off and have all the time in the world to dote on my sexy, gorgeous husband.” He growled and nipped at Kurt's lips playfully, “God, I love calling you that. _My_ husband. Mine. Both of you.”  
  
Kurt's smile got so bright, as he watched Noah drop a kiss onto their son's forehead; it could have lit up the entire town. He toyed with his bottom lip for a few seconds before saying to his husband, “I have something for you. A gift. Well, kind of a gift. I can't really give it you yet but, I think I really want to tell you about it. I was going to wait till tomorrow but it'd be kind of perfect to tell you now.”  
  
Puck kissed Kurt softly. “Baby, if you wanted to wait then wait. Tomorrow is Brayden's first Christmas and–”  
  
Kurt giggled and cut Puck off, “That’s why I want to tell you now. Tomorrow is a really special day and I kind of want it to be just about him.”  
  
Puck furrowed his brows in confusion, “Okay... Well, what is it baby?”  
  
Kurt's smile split his face again, “I'm pregnant.”  
  
Puck eyes widened with surprise, “holy shit! Really?”  
  
Kurt bit his lip and nodded.  
  
Puck kissed Kurt deeply, being careful not to squish their son who was still resting in Kurt's arms. After a few minutes Puck broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Kurt's, a silly smile plastered on his face. “I love you, you know that right? This is just... the best christmas gift ever.”  
  
Kurt sighed contentedly, loving being in Noah's arms, “I love you too. Merry Christmas Mr. Puckerman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love!

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love!


End file.
